criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Word of the Sinner!/Transcript
Emily: Hello {Name}. I hope you had a nice sleep. I didn't. Alejandro's got a cold. Emily: But I heard you went to Light Night with Tom a few days ago. Don't take this the wrong way. But I'm glad we having had a case yet! Emily: Oh. There's my phone. Hold that thought. Emily: Hello. Emily Goodwin of the Parinaita PD. How can we help you? Matthew: Emily. It's the chief. Get {Name} and come to the church Emily: The church? You mean St. Howard's? Matthew: Yes. Get here now! Emily: Well I guess things can't stay quiet. Off to St. Howard's Church! Chapter 1 Investigate St. Howard's Church Emily: I've always loved this church. Anyway chief, What do we know about the man? Matthew: I'm not sure. He looks new. Not like my cousin. Matthew: His robes aren't as worn as my cousin's. Emily: Ah. Well I see {Name} has found some clues. That jug of water could have been used to kill the man Emily: While that wooden Cross looks strange. Maybe founding out whom it belongs to will give us another lead Emily: Come on {Name} We have no time to waste. A murder has been committed under the roof of god. Let's get that sinner! Examine Wooden Cross Emily: So there was an engraving on the cross. Emily: The name reads "Rev. Gordon Winchester". Maybe the chief will know who this man is Matthew: I do know this man. He's the Reverend of this church. We need to talk to him now! Examine Jug of Water Emily: What are them little pieces of paper you found there? Emily: Maybe Adam can tell us. Let get them to him! Ask Rev. Gordon Winchester about the murder Matthew: Good day Reverend. Rev. Gordon: Good day Matthew. What do you need? Matthew: We want to know if you know this man Rev. Gordon: Why. That's my son. John. What has he done now? Matthew: Nothing. We just found him murdered... Rev. Gordon: Dear lord. Murdered. What a horrible thing to happen in my church! Matthew: Do you know anyone who might have wanted to hurt your son? Rev. Gordon: Well many people do not agree with our religion but no one in this here church would have wanted to hurt him Matthew: Where was the victim last seen? Rev Gordon: In the Bishop Room. If you want to go in there. I will let you Matthew: {Name}. Get Emily and go in there. There might be more clues in there. Oh and thanks for your help Reverend Investigate Bishop's Room Emily: So you found pieces of wood. Where could they have come from? Emily: Why not put them together and see. Emily: You also found a bible. With no name in... Emily: Is it really that hard to put your name in something these days. Anyway. Let's reveal the name in here. It might be hiding. Examine Pieces of wood Emily: So now that you have put the sign back together. What does it say Emily: Bishop O-Ob-Obid. Alright. How can ANYONE say that name. Matthew: Bishop Obidrand Emily. That's my cousin. Let's go and question him. Examine Bible Emily: So the person this bible belong too is Raven Smith Emily: Isn't that Tom's Sister. We need to question her right away! Talk to Bishop Obidrand Bishop O: Oh hello cousin. How can I help you Matthew: Hello Cousin. we found a broken sign with your name on it Bishop O: A broken sign! Which cherr boy did that. They will have to be punished! Matthew: We pretty sure it was the victim. Bishop John Bishop O: Wait. Bishop John's dead! But he was fine this morning. Bishop O: I have no bad words to say about him. Well maybe a few but that's a secret my dear cousin and you know better then to dig into secret Matthew: Very well. Please wait here so we can talk to you later Bishop O: I wouldn't dream of leaving After speaking to Bishop Obidrand Matthew: I've always found my cousin creepy. I've never liked him. Matthew: Anyway. We can't let my feeling take over. Let's carry on with this investigation! Ask Raven Smith Matthew: Hello Raven. We have a few questions for you Raven: Sure. About what? Matthew: So you know this man? He was found murdered Raven: No. I don't although he is a hottie. Too bad he's dead. Matthew: What are you doing in this church anyway? Raven: Oh. I just lost my bag. It was here somewhere. Matthew: Very well. Please stay here and don't try to escape. Analyse Victim's body Emily: So Amy. What can you tell us about the body Amy: Well. The body seems to have been Forced drowned. Emily: That's what the jug of water was for! Amy: Quite. But I found something strange. There was paper in the victim's mouth. It said "The king always takes the bishop" Emily: That sounds like a threat. Amy: But it's also a chess saying. Which means your killer plays chess Emily: Oh really. Well it's time for the king to take the bishop in this case! Analyse Pieces of Paper Adam: Ah {Name}. Nice to see you again. I think I have something for you Emily: Well. Go ahead Adam: Well I manage to put the page back together and it reads "for all have sinned and fall short of the glory of God," Emily: What is that from? Adam: Well I asked Jimmy Jojo and he said it was from the good book Adam: What he didn't tell me what the "Good book" was slang for Bible in Ireland. Emily: So that means our killer much read the bible. In the police office Emily: Well. This case wasn't what I was thinking. We found a the dead body of John Winchester. Emily: We also have 3 suspect. The Reverend and the victim's father who seemed sadden by the news Matthew: We also have my cousin who is still being a creep and this young woman who claimed never to see the victim Matthew: It would only take jesus to come back and say "I have return- Jesus: Hello. I have returned! Matthew and Emily: OH MY GOD! Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Arrest Killer Matthew: Reverend. You're the killer of your own son! Gordon: I-I have no idea what you are talking about. I didn't murder my son Matthew: Remember that your bible doesn't let you lie or sin. We found some of your brown hairs on pocket Knife you used to cut your son's body after he died Gordon: I'm not the only one with brown hair in this murder investigation. That Hope girl has brown hair. So does the bishop Matthew: Yes. But not all of them have a church badge. Gordon: FINE. I did kill that sinner! Matthew: "That sinner". What do you mean? Gordon: I saw him...With a boy! Matthew: You're son was gay. What does that matter? Gordon: Everything. The bible doesn't allow gay people around here. Not now not ever Matthew: I'll let you know that some gay people (Larry) are very nice. Were there any other reasons? Gordon: Do you want to know everything Gordon: He also found out that I did....Questionable things to kids Matthew: WHAT!? You are might to be teaching the word of god. Not that! Matthew: I've heard enough of your sick stories. You're under arrest At the trail Alex: Right. Here we go. Reverend Gordon Winchester. Haha. Well you're not going to be a Reverend anymore. Alex: You stand trail for a hate crime, for being a paedophile AND murdering your son. So you hate gay people? Gordon: Yes. They are in-normal! Gay didn't create humans to be like that! Alex: Well...You aren't going like me judging you Gordon: YOU SI- Alex: Last time I checked this was my courtroom. Not yours Alex: You are also a pedo. So far we have counted 100 children. Dear lord. Couldn't you found a girlfriend who was YOUR OWN AGE! Gordon: I-I... Alex: As people know. I don't take to pedo who hate gay people who kill their family Alex: I sentence you to Life in Prison in the worst cell they can found in Raven's Head Prison! NOW GET OUT OF MY COURTROOM! Gordon: MAY YOU ROT IN HELL YOU GAY P- Alex: Now using gay slang are we. Oh dear. How does two life sentences sound. I sentence you to TWO life sentences in the worst cell in Raven's Head. Enjoy your cold meals on the floor till the day you die! At the police office Matthew: Wow. I never thought Alex would go that far. I guess Gordon pressed some of his buttons. Matthew: We can't just sit around. We need to found this devil and forget about this case A Special Type of Hell (4/6) Matthew: Come on {Name}. We can't just wait for the hacker who call himself "The Devil" Matthew: We just need another lead. Alex: Hello {Name} I believe I have something useful in your investigation connected to that ex-Reverend Matthew: Alex. You've already gave him two life sentences. Are you planning on having more fun Alex: Oh yes. This is the most fun I've had in years. Come and speak to me when you can! Matthew: I also want you to investigate the Church Pond. Someone reported founding another dead body near the pond. Matthew: So. Speak to Mr. Happy or investigate the Dead body Talk to Alex Holiday about the Ex-Reverend Alex: Thank you for joining me {Name}. I believe I've found something interesting. Your Ex-Reverend Alex: I found some bank document and it turns out our Devil was supported by our pedo Ex-Reverend. Alex: I propose that we go to the bishop's room and try and found something! Alex: Good. Then let's go! Investigate Bishop's Room Alex: So what did you found? Alex: Ah yes. I love tech. I sometimes play Fifteen Nights at Fredo's and Town of the Dead on my pho- Alex: Sorry {Name}. Let's unlock that phone and see what's on it! Examine Phone Alex: Now that you've unlocked the phone. I see we have a bank page. Just what we need Alex: Oh dear. There is a lot of information here. Alex: Oh. Good idea. Let's send it to Fiona right away! Analyse Bank Pages Fiona: So I analysed the bank pages and it turns out that our judge was right. Our Ex-Reverend was paid £100000 earlier this month Alex: £100000! That's a awful lot of money for being a reverend. Fiona: Quite. But it might be connected to the Devil. When you use the bank in Parinaita. You can leave a message. Alex: Did the sender leave a message? Fiona: Indeed. It reads "Here's your monthly amount Reverend. Enjoy the money. Justice day is coming!" and it was signed by the devil himself! Alex: So our reverend was getting money from the devil. Interesting. Who do we talk to now Fiona: No worries. I manage to get the bank owner to open up. She's waiting in the Interrogation room Speak to Isabella Wonga about the Reverend's money from the Devil Alex: Very nice to meet you Isabella. As you know. We are here about the money from the devil Isabella: Yes. I understand that. When ever someone sends money to someone. They much send a message. I checked and according to the bank records. We've had about 10 people getting money from the Devil. Alex: 10 people. could you list us their names. Isabella: No. Because of privately. We can't give you much Alex: Did all the messages say the same thing? Isabella: I think for 9 people. But one of them said "Justice Day. 12th April!" Alex: That's not far away. Thank you for your time. Isabella: No problem. Please take this money as a thank you for your amazing work. Alex: You're right {Name} We should check the church again. Investigate St. Howard Church Alex: Interesting. A broken CD. What could it content Alex: Good idea {Name}. Maybe putting it back together might tell us! Examine Broken CD Alex: Well done on getting that CD back together. The words reads Justice Day. Well we better get this to Fiona Analyse CD Alex: Hello Fiona. Are you alright. You look scared Fiona: Warn me next time you send me creepy things {Name} Alex: Why. What was on the CD? Fiona: It better for me to show you... Start of recording The Devil: Is this thing working. Hello my new members. Welcome to justice day Woman: Justice Day is here! Man: Let the Devil win the world The Devil: Together we will make a new Parinaita. First order of call. Kill that police officer and the mayors! The Devil: Now how do I turn this thing off... End of Recording Alex: That was creepy. We need to found out who the devil is now Fiona: How about talking to that pedo Reverend. Alex: Good idea. He might have something to say. Let's talk to him! Talk to Gordon about Justice Day Alex: Right Gordon. You better tell us everything about Justice Day! Gordon: Justice Day is the day where the Devil takes over Parinaita Alex: We already know that Gordon: I know. Justice day is coming! Alex: We know that as well Gordon: Justice day is COMING! Alex: Oh dear lord. Seems like we won't get much out of him. This is getting scary. Let's get burgers and think over it. Investigate Church Pond Matthew: Well there's a coffin in the water. Matthew: You're right. We need to open it right away. Let's do this! Examine Coffin Matthew: Now that you've opened it Matthew: There is still a lot more things inside. Clear it out now! Examine Open Coffin Matthew: Well there's the dead body. We better get it to Amy Hatts and see what she can tell us Analyse Dead body Matthew: What did you manage to get from the dead body Amy? Amy: Well. The victim drowned in the water of the church pond. Although it isn't the normal drowning. This person was also forced to drown. Matthew: Oh dear me. Amy: But from what I can tell. The person was in fact Oliver Kings's Sister Matthew: Oliver's Sister! We need to tell him right away what happened to his sister Tell Oliver Kings what happened to his sister Oliver: Hello Officers. Matthew: Hello Oliver. We believe we have some information on your sister. Oliver: Oh? Matthew: We have reasons to believe she was murdered by drowning Oliver: M-Murdered. But she was so young and she only just had her heart beat tech put in. She was burn with a weak heart so the doctor's said that it would help her Matthew: Interesting. We'll have to investigate more to found out what the reason was. Oliver: Thank you for this. Puts some closer to my life. Here. Take this. At the police station Matthew: I've been thinking about this and none of it seems to match up. Matthew: Oliver's Sister was fitted with a device to make her heart beat right and then we found her drowned in a coffin Alex: That's not all Matthew. Isabella told us that 10 people got 100000 from the Devil which all had something to do with Justice Day on it. Alex: It all seems strange. We need more leads. Matthew: Indeed. But I say we all go out for a bite to ea- Larry: CHIEF. Matthew: Larry. What is it? Larry: We've just got news of a burning tower Larry: And Archibald Jones was found burned to death in that tower Matthew and Alex: THE COMMISSIONER IS DEAD!